Woody Woodpecker (Illumination film)
''Woody Woodpecker ''is a 2023 American 3D computer-animated buddy-comedy film produced by Illumination, based on the Woody Woodpecker cartoons created by Walter Lantz. Directed by Chris Renaud with a screenplay by Brian Lynch, the film stars the voices of Pierre Coffin, Keegan-Michael Key, Kevin Hart and Tori Kelly. The film centers on the titular woodpecker as he and his grouchy neighbor, Wally Walrus, must settle their differences together as they try to rescue a female woodpecker named Winnie from becoming Buzz Buzzard's girlfriend. Woody Woodpecker ''was released and distributed by Universal Pictures in the United States on August 29, 2023, in RealD 3D and select IMAX theaters, grossing over $511 million worldwide. It received mixed reviews from critics for its plotline, but was deemed much more superior than the 2017 live-action/animated film directed by Alex Zamm. Plot Woody is a crazy woodpecker who spends most of his days pecking holes everywhere in trees, singing loudly in his band room, doing his signature laugh, etc., much to the irritation of his next-door neighbor, Wally Walrus, who tries to contend with Woody's antics with little to no avail. But one day, a lonely Buzz Buzzard catches his eye on the gorgeous Winnie Woodpecker, whom Woody has developed a crush on, and snatches her so he can make her his girlfriend. Woody, distraught upon hearing the bad news, is given sympathy by a regretful Wally Walrus and makes amends with him to rescue Winnie from Buzz. Cast * Pierre Coffin as Woody Woodpecker, a looney pileated woodpecker who frequently drives his neighbor, Wally Walrus, up the wall, but soon teams up with him to save Winnie Woodpecker from Buzz Buzzard. * Keegan-Michael Key as Wally Walrus, a grouchy walrus who speaks in a Swedish accent and soon teams up with Woody to save Winnie from Buzz. * Kevin Hart as Buzz Buzzard, a bachelor buzzard who attempts to make Winnie his girlfriend. * Tori Kelly as Winnie Woodpecker, a female pileated woodpecker who is held hostage by Buzz Buzzard to be his girlfriend. * Jenny Slate as Miss Meany, a grouchy woman who is also one of Woody's neighbours. She eventually warms up to him by the end of the movie. * Nika Futterman as Knothead, Woody's nephew. * Miranda Cosgrove as Splinter, Woody's niece. Trivia * All of the characters in the film are given their designs from ''The New Woody Woodpecker Show. * '''Illumination logo sequence: '''Kevin and Stuart are seen with a wooden replica of The Thinker by Auguste Rodin, holding carving knives as they admire their hard work and laugh. Suddenly, a loud pecking noise is heard, and as Kevin and Stuart get scared and hold each other, Woody bursts out from the head of the statue, says "Guess who?" and does his signature laugh. After standing still for a second, Kevin and Stuart eventually find it funny and laugh along with Woody. * The credits for the film are unique from those of other Illumination films, as the credits appear by being carved out by Woody on trees. Category:2023 Category:2023 films Category:Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Movies Category:Movies based on characters Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Computer-animated Category:Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Films Category:CGI animated Category:3D animation Category:3D Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Walter Lantz Category:Films about animals Category:Films about birds Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films featuring anthropomorpic characters Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:American comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated comedy Category:Comcast Category:Aldrine25's Ideas